clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
JFK
JFK is the clone of 35th President of the United States John F. Kennedy. 'Profile' JFK is the school jock, he is on the football, soccer, basketball and track and field team. He is very popular and good-looking but can be found to annoying at times by others. He is also constantly cracking jokes and making fun of people and can be a bully at times. He originally had a bitter rivalry with Abe Lincoln especially over Cleopatra's affection. Personality JFK is portrayed as a self-centered, egotisstical, easily offended, arrogant, competitive, stubborn and short-tempered teenager who is obsessed with women, sports and boob jokes. He is very cocky, dumb and obnoxious at times and is an instigator. He also acts macho and stresses himself to be manly as possible. He also is a notorious ladies' man and shown to have a large sex drive. Despite his often childish and foolish behavior he has a more sensitive and nice side which he tries to hide, he has cried out loud after losing Cleopatra and after his best friend Ponce died. In the series finale he told Joan that he really likes for herself in a more sincere and touching way. Appearance JFK's signature appearance is with a red sweater sweater with a white stripe and tight khaki pants with brown loafers and socks. He has tall, full brown hair and stands tall. His eyes are slanted and are arc-shaped but open all the way whenever he is shocked, excited or enraptured. He is also very muscular and physically fit as a result of constantly working out. Relationship with real John Fitzgerald Kennedy JFK can be compared to his clone-father John F. Kennedy in some ways, such as he is easily charismatic and popular. He is also very popular with the ladies and speaks with a thick Boston accent. He is also called "Jack" by his friends, which was the nickname of the real John F. Kennedy. JFK, like Cleo thinks he is doing a good job living up to his clone-father. His plan to live up to John F. is by being a womanizer. Though JFK can be seen as dimwitted and mean as compared to the high intellect and compassion of the real John F. The Real JFK had reddish brown hair but the clone of JFK has dark brown hair. Relationships Abe Lincoln: JFK originally disliked Abe and made fun of him on a regular basis. His animosity toward Lincoln increases when Abe begins pursuing Cleopatra, the girl who JFK wants to have sex with. Typically Abe and JFK would constantly be competing against one another usually for Cleo, though Abe was the more reluctant. Though it is obvious JFK had nothing against Abe personally and only competed with him out of competitiveness. After Abe and Cleo become a couple, JFK clearly insn't happy but later accepts it when he goes back to his womanizing ways. When Abe helped JFK cope with the loss of Ponce, they become friends of sorts. Cleopatra: '''JFK's feelings for Cleo were questionable, he only wanted to sleep with her at first but they end up dating as it would look good for their image. He was never nice to Cleo when they dated and he would get annoyed by her selfishness and they would fight constantly. They would also cheat on one another. After they broke up Cleo went into Abe's arms which annoyed him. He appeared as regretful for breaking up with her and wanted her back. He somewhat gets over her as he goes back to womanizing but he still cares for her on a friendly level. '''Joan of Arc: '''JFK appears to have a crush on Joan of Arc but constantly propositions her because of his perverted nature. She will typically respond by hitting or kicking him. As a result he has a fear of her and flinchs whenever she gets mad. Joan for the most dislikes him because of his womanizing, chauvinism, arrogance and dimwittedness. She agreed to go to Winter Prom with him just to make Abe jealous which worked perfectly, until JFK told Joan that he likes her even when she was Goth and that she's one fine betty.They end up sleeping together. It really is unknown if he said that out of honesty or just did it to sleep with her. '''Gandhi: '''JFK at first didn't like Gandhi and made fun of him constantly. Though Gandhi wanted to be friends with JFK in order to be popular by association. They are shown to engage in stupid activities together such as fighting over boob jokes, JFK becoming Gandhi's manager and JFK turning Gandhi into GFK. They appear to have become friends of sorts in the later episodes. '''Ponce De Leon: '''Poncey was JFK's best friend who was only seen in one episode, in that same episode they got into a fight which was started by JFK of course and Poncey told him he hated him, which hurt JFK's feelings. After JFK left, Ponce got killed in a freak accident caused by litter. JFK then went into a mental breakdown over the loss of his friend. He even saw Poncey's ghost which of course was a hallucination. After Poncey's death JFK appeared to have started to reform and try to become a nicer person though still has his jerk moments. '''Caesar: Caesar is one of JFK's close friends, they two are seen talking to each other and hanging out. '''Catherine the Great: '''Catherine is one of JFK's booty calls. He calls her Catherine the So-so which is an insult. 180px-Jfk-clonehigh-1.jpg|JFK's Title Card twopeas2.jpg|JFK's tatoo 1545970069_dd51620cc7_b.jpg|JFK in his basketball uniform jfk_poses.jpg|JFK model sheet FotoFlexer Photo.jpg|JFK dressed for prom Category:Characters